<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Privilege by FumiKanno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043993">Royal Privilege</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno'>FumiKanno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qiyana isn't particularly happy that the majority of the crew voted on Senna to be the lead, over her! In a frustrated fit, she decides to take out her aggression by a more unconventional means - hoping to sway some votes in her favor in the process. Prompts.</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/mondaysturmoil">Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥</a>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Qiyana Yun Tal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Privilege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TD Qiyana x TD Akali [Futa/Female]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That bitch!" Qiyana growled, stomping her heels in a frustrated fit. She was supposed to be the lead vocalist, not Senna! What the hell was this all about?! How could that new girl come in at the last second and steal what was rightfully hers?! Senna had full support of Akali and Ekko, and Yasuo was as indifferent as always. A growl escaped her purple lips, curled into a scowl, lifting her bag and tossing it down, huffing as her gaze scanned the room and settled on the full-length mirror across from her. She paused, her expression softening. No, no, calm down. Anger was ugly, it hardly suited a beautiful face such as hers. Being mad and throwing a hissy fit would serve little to aid her cause. Things weren't set in stone yet, she could always change their minds. Perhaps she could talk with Senna?</p><p>Yet... No, she couldn't start there. Even if Senna agreed, she could get backlash from the others... No, she'd have to start lower. She'd talk with Akali first, the more vocal of the woman's two supporters, a friendly chat to determine why she was so adamantly for Senna being the face of the group. A grin couldn't help but form across her lush lips, a wicked idea forming in her head. Surely she couldn't... Still, what if she did? What would stop her? If Akali consented by the end, surely there'd be no harm in...</p><p>It was settled. Perhaps a rash decision fueled in part by anger and jealousy, she'd decided on the tactic she'd used to sway Akali's mind, as well as to blow off some steam she held towards the girl in the same move. Qiyana's heels clicked as she exited her room, making haste in tracking Akali down. As usual, she was found loitering in the lounge area. She laid sprawled out across the L-shaped sofa with headphones in and her phone blaring music at max volume, her eyes resting shut as she rapped along with the song. Qiyana hesitated, letting the door shut behind her. The lock clicked, making sure they could have their discussion in privacy. Her heels carried her forward, moving slow in her approach, while her hands searched for the hem of her tights. A bulge had begun to form in anticipation already, her heart pounding with the gradually building nerves of the moment. Was she really going to go through with this?</p><p>Absolutely. Her pants dropped around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but tented panties and her heels, her long, smooth legs stepping out from the bunched up cloth and coming to stand over her all-too-oblivious target. She let her panties drop next, her half-erect cock springing free, the mocha-toned girl-dick impressively thick and long despite not even being fully plumped out yet. She took it in hand, slowly starting to stroke it to the beat of the song blaring through Akali's headphones, making sure to get nice and hard before she properly made her move. It didn't take much for her to reach a fully turgid state, clocking in at thirteen inches and nearly as thick as her wrist, the swollen prick twitching in anticipation. No turning back now. She swung a leg up over the head of the sofa, hovering that full, aching package over-top Akali's face and casting a menacing shadow over the unsuspecting girl's delicate features.</p><p>"Hello, Akali," Qiyana said softly, smirking to herself. There was a pause as Akali stopped moving to the beat. Her eyes opened, and an audible gasp was the first thing to escape her lips. Qiyana lunged forward, shoving the tip between Akali's lips and forcing it several inches past. She groaned as she felt her group member's tongue squirming against the all-too-sensitive spongy crown, the bulbous tip grinding into the wonderfully warm and wet sensation before starting to gently buck her hips. Qiyana sighed softly, settling in and bending forward to get a more appropriate angle. With her hips raised over Akali's head, and her balls swaying over the girl's eyes, she began to thrust, forcing it down the waiting throat and fighting her way as deep as she could fit her monster of a cock. "Mmh... I've - nnf - come to discuss something with you! I figured that you could hear my side of the argument first, so we'll be occupying your mouth a different way for now..." she giggled softly, her thighs lightly squeezing at the sides of Akali's head, her feet hooking around the underside and putting her prey in a leg-lock.</p><p>"Ooh... Your throat is fabulous, by the way!" She praised softly, biting gently into her lower lip as she shoved another inch down Akali's gullet. The sensation of those luscious lips sealed around her girth were divine, those glossy cock-suckers being dragged back and forth with each buck of the hips into their soft embrace. Akali squirmed underneath her, but she paid no heed to her resistance. Some push-back was natural in an argument. "Mmf... Anyways, I've simply come to... Well, let's say, persuade, you - and to blow off some steam in the process. Wouldn't want to hold it in my anger, that's bad for complexion. You've been - ooh! - very naughty by choosing Senna over me!" She groaned her words softly, speaking over the wet sounds of sloppy, forced slurping from beneath her crotch. By now she was hammering herself balls-deep, those heavy orbs smacking off of Akali's face bluntly. "I'm a far better lead, I didn't think I even needed to explain that much. I mean, look at me!" she scoffed softly. One final thrust to the hilt and she held herself in place, rolling her hips and rubbing those hefty nuts right into Akali's twitching eyelids. A sigh escaped her lips, slowly dragging herself back until the tip was released from those sealed lips with a soft 'pop'. In the meantime, she worked Akali's pants and undergarments down around her knees from the thumbs hooked into her waistband.</p><p>"Hahh! You - koffkoff - hahh! You... Can't...!" Akali moaned and panted, furiously trying to catch her breath as Qiyana lifted herself up and switching positions. Now she was directly on top, seated beneath Akali's lifted thighs and pushing her own legs back into her, Qiyana unhesitating in aligning the tip of her slick length with those slightly wet lips and plunging forward. "You biii- Hahh! Fuck!" Akali squealed out, clutching at the sofa pillows as her folds were immediately split open by Qiyana's impressive girth. She could only lie still and take it as Qiyana's fat cock slammed into her walls, spreading her out around a girth far beyond what she'd probably taken before. Qiyana smirked, knowing all too well how powerless Akali would be. How couldn't she be? Being fucked by someone as perfectly hung as herself was a blessing. As her pelvis moved in rhythm with the music still-blaring from the phone, she worked those pants the rest of the way off.</p><p>"I really hope you were about to call me your "bestie"," Qiyana teased with a playful giggle, spreading Akali's legs wide apart. It took no effort to put Akali into a proper mating press, knees pressed back against her shoulders and feet dangling uselessly in the air, Qiyana's broad hips furiously slamming away at the cervix of her beloved friend. It was somewhat dawning on her that this plan made no sense, and her goal of convincing Akali to agree with her side of the argument had no real correlation with fucking her brains out. She just wanted to do it, she wanted to enact the only revenge she could think to scheme up for this little slut voting against her! She watched with an all-too gratified grin as Akali's face contorted in pleasure, conflicting with the occasional "no" that would escape her wet lips. "Mmh... Oh, be quiet, you love it..." Qiyana purred softly, leaning her head forward and planting a soft kiss on the girl's neck, leaving behind a subtle hint of her purple lipstick. She rammed herself forward quicker, the song speeding up as if it cue her to finish. Slap, slap, slap, those swinging orbs offering an oddly satisfying beat in the furious hammering of her pelvis downwards into Akali's vice-like folds.</p><p>"S-surely you'll... Hahh... See my... Point- ahfuckit!" Qiyana moaned out, only drawing back an inch or two before slamming forward once more, jack hammering her hips into the vulnerable cunt of her opposition without mercy. She'd entirely given up on her argument by now, no longer masking her desire to knock up her group member. "Fuuuck, take my seed - hahh - whore!" Qiyana yelped, one final thrust producing the first rope of her hot, thick seed spilling into Akali's womb. She held herself in place, fingers tightening around the undersides of Akali's knees, throwing her head back and moaning to the ceiling. "Maybe you'll - hhhh - let me be the lead if you're knocked up with my kids, you slut! Fuuuck!" She groaned, each new spasm of her shaft producing another ounce of her fertile spunk.</p><p>"You... Hahh... Came inside?!" Akali whined out, watching in terror as Qiyana slowly drew back her hips and withdrew her cum-stained shaft from those seed-leaking walls. Qiyana smirked.</p><p>"Aw, don't worry. It should be an honor to bear my children, no?" She giggled, her still-raging erection pressing against that creampied slit. "In fact, lets go ahead and make sure with another round or two..." She softly teased, before slamming her hips forward once more. Akali's eyes rolled back, an immediate moan escaping her o-shaped lips.</p><p>Music to Qiyana's ears!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>